A Cold Night
by Redsky14
Summary: A cold night, a not very coincidental meeting, and Canaan, who chose not to wear a jacket, despite the cold weather.


Well, I wanted to write a somewhat fluff with these two XD Somewhat, because unless they were majorly OOC, fluff just wouldn't work for these two :P

* * *

A Cold Night

As snow fell from the sky, a white-haired girl, known as Canaan, just leaned against the railing of the building she was on. She gazed down towards Shanghai City, until she heard a faint noise from behind her. She turned sharply on the heel of her foot, pulling out her gun, and aiming it at the figure in the darkness. Alphard stepped out from the shadows, with her hands held up in a motion to say she wasn't there to fight. The younger girl just glared, before asking in a stern voice,

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Do you always roam around on the tops of buildings late at night, even when there's nothing to do?" the taller woman smriked a bit. She started to take a few steps toward the synesthete, but she stopped when the other girl made a silent reminder that she still had her gun pointed directly at her. Alphard sighed, still holding her slight smirk in place,

"Listen, I'm not here to fight you. In fact, I had no idea you were even up here."

"Liar." was all Canaan said in response.

"Perhaps...but I really do have no intention of fighting you. I'm sure you can tell I'm not lying about that." Canaan slowly lowered her gun. She couldn't see a blue aura around the raven-haired woman, so she knew she didn't have the intent to kill.

"Fine." was all she said, and with that, Alphard walked over to the railing beside her. Neither of them said anything for the next few moments. In the silence, Alphard glanced to the side, staring at the other girl, who was just glaring at the city beneath her. She was surprised, to say the least, that she wasn't wearing a jacket, despite the current weather.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, turning her head a bit to the girl beside her.

"No." came a blunt response. However, there was then a slight breeze, causing her to shiver and hug herself, despite what she'd just said.

"Of course you're not." Alphard teased, "Why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"Why do you care?" Canaan asked bitterly. The older woman shrugged,

"Just curious, I suppose. I mean, who wouldn't wonder why you're not?" Canaan continued to hug herself, and glare,

"...It wasn't snowing when I came outside."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't cold."

"I wasn't cold when I first stepped outside."

"And it didn't occur to you that you would?" Alphard seemed slightly confused at the younger girl's lack of logic. Canaan was starting to feel even more annoyed at the terrorist's presence now, and the cold wasn't helping,

"I'm not stupid. I know I should've worn a jacket, but I didn't. Leave me alone." she tensed up as another breeze blew by. It was silent again for a moment or two. The irritated girl was so busy glaring and shivering, that she didn't notice the other taking off her jacket, and walking behind her to put it on her shoulders. Her eyes widened the slightest bit, as she turned her head to look at Alphard, who was now behind her,

"What are you doing?!" Instead of answering Canaan's question, the taller woman asked her own, still holding the jacket in place,

"Is that better?"

"I asked you a question first." Canaan reminded harshly.

"I think it's obvious what I'm doing. I'm making sure you don't freeze. If it's not making much of a difference though, I'll just take it back." She waited for the other girl to reply,

"...It is better..." Canaan murmured, "But aren't _you_ going to be cold now?" Without any hesitation, the older woman moved her arms from the synesthete's shoulders, down to her waist, pulling her close against her,

"Not if I hold you close like this." The girl in her arms tried to get her to let go at first, a very faint blush crossing her face, but she slowly gave into it. After a long while of silence, the white-haired girl decided to speak again,

"...Why are you doing this?" Alphard closed her eyes, and rested her head on the other's, grinning slightly,

"I just want to make sure you don't get so sick, you can't fight me with all of your strength." Canaan closed her eyes as well, smiling faintly, and said only one word,

"...Liar."

* * *

Hmm...Not how I originally pictured it when I first thought of it, but this way they were both a bit more in character ;) Hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
